


Эхо

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Звук от стен, я просто эхоЛишний голос за спинойСреди слёз и в море смехаВсегда рядом с тобой (c) Эхо СУББОТА XIV





	Эхо

Звук от стен, я просто эхо  
Лишний голос за спиной  
Среди слёз и в море смеха  
Всегда рядом с тобой  
Мне не важно, что ты видишь  
Чему рад, чего боишься-ждёшь  
Я осколки фраз что слышишь  
Но никогда не найдёшь,  
Никогда…  
Эхо СУББОТА XIV 

 

Отец Люциуса Малфоя позаботился начертить для сына подробную карту бытия. В основе своей она была проста. Мир делился на колдунов и маглов. Первые считались — избранными, вторые — двуногими животными, обезьяньими потомками. Именно от этой твари их ученые выводили весь свой поганый род. И Люциус был не одинок в своем холодном презрении ко всем, связанным с миром маглов. Остальные слизеринцы тоже не считали маглов за людей, как и тех, в чьих жилах текла хотя бы капля испорченной крови. 

— Эй, Снейп, — кричит Нотт. 

Тощий паренек останавливается в дверях. Его школьная сумка доверху набита книгами и едва не лопается, удивительно, что такой доходяга смог ее поднять. Лицо у него бледное, темные волосы длинной до плеч давно не знали ни шампуня ни мыла, нос самый длинный во всем Хогвартсе, по меткому замечанию Сириуса Блэка на такой шнобель можно котел вешать, мантия старье старьем. Северус Снейп обречен быть изгоем и мишенью для насмешек. Но самый страшный его грех — испорченная родословная. Он полукровка на факультете чистокровных. 

Слизеренская гостиная замерла в предвкушении, Снейп тоже ждет, не отводя темных глаз от лица Нотта, тот расплывается в самодовольной улыбке. Этот розовощекий блондин похож на борова и также туп, Люциус никогда не считал его ровней себе. Публика начинает терять интерес, и тут Нотт выпаливает давно заготовленное оскорбление:

— Скажи, Севви, что твоей матушке понравилось больше — трахаться с козлом или с твоими отцом-обезьяной? 

Время позднее, девушки уже отправились спать и можно не стесняться в выражениях. Приятели Нотта встречают его шутку идиотским гоготом, Люциус всеобщего веселья не разделяет, он выше этого. 

Внезапно смех обрывается. Из глубоких порезов на лице Нотта течет кровь, бездумно колдун касается своих ран. Когда он видит кровь на руках, шок проходит. Пронзительный визг бьет по ушам Люциуса. «Как свинья на бойне», — думает тот. 

Внимание присутствующих сосредоточено не на парне, истекающем кровью и орущем от боли — Нотт всего лишь часть декорации, все взгляды устремлены на Снейпа. А тот вжался в стену, будто затравленный зверь. Его палочка наставлена на сокурсников, но сквозь кроваво-красную пелену Северус не различает лиц всех этих потомков благородных родов — Макнейров, Гойлов, Кребов, Эйвери… Для него они лишь перекошенные морды чудовищ из королевства кривых зеркал. Палочка дрожит в руке. Слизеренцы чувствуют его ярость и прикидывают свои шансы увернуться от темного заклятия. 

— У кого еще есть желание высказаться о моей матери? — тон Северуса обманчиво холоден. — Кто из вас, уродов, хочет получить проклятие? 

Его слова не пустая угроза. Если уж полукровка попадает в Слизерин, то в изучении черной магии он достигает невероятных успехов. Люциус понимает, что как старосте ему пора вмешаться. Он поднимается со своего места — кресло стоит у камина, в стороне от разворачивающейся драмы. 

— Меня ты тоже проклянешь? — он насмешливо смотрит на полукровку. 

Палочка Снейпа нацелена ему в грудь, но он уверен в собственной неуязвимости.  
Взгляд темных глаз, остекленевших от бешенства, становится осмысленным, тонкие губы дрожат. Северус колеблется, он приходит в себя. Люциус знает, что со стороны они смотрятся как две противоположности, олицетворение двух миров. Он — Малфой, благородный аристократ с прямой осанкой, бледной кожей, правильными чертами лица, длинными платиновыми волосами. Он совершенен потому, что его родословная безупречна. А Снейп — жалкая ошибка, дефект, который следует устранить. В мире избранных ему нет места. 

Красная молния ударяет Северуса в грудь, он удивлен, будто Люциус предал его. Тощее тело падает на пол. Заклятие выкручивает суставы, мышцы сводит судорога, он терпит боль молча. Некрасивое лицо исказилось в страшной гримасе, но ни крика, ни стона, ни одного проявление слабости. Из прокушенной губы течет кровь. Пытка длится несколько секунд — вполне достаточно для хорошего урока. 

Конечно, Люциус рисковал не ради Нотта, даже с его положением пытка непростительным заклятием — преступление, вот только Снейп будет молчать. Серые глаза с презрением смотрят на колдуна, скорчившегося на полу, действие заклятие закончилось, но Северус все равно стискивает зубы, боль проходит не сразу. Боль — это расплата, за то, что нищий выродок осмелился посмотреть на Малфоя с желанием, со страстью, с неутолимой жаждой. Чистокровный колдун не потерпит влюбленных взглядов от полукровки, тем более от парня-полукровки. Круцио избавит наглеца от иллюзий и надежд, укажет ублюдку его место. 

Люциус выходит из гостиной, остальные спешно следуют за ним, стараются побыстрее убраться с «места преступления». Они не чувствуют вины, но смутный страх наказания гонит слизеренцев прочь. И среди волшебников найдутся те, кто считает, что с животными нужно обращаться по-человечески, они заражены идеями о равенстве и сострадании. Но придет время, когда ревнители чистой крови выбьют из глупых голов всю сердобольную дурь.

***

Это время приходит очень скоро, и Малфой с гордостью ощущает себя частью дела Темного Лорда. Хогвартс он закончил семь лет назад, но судьба снова и снова сталкивает его со Снейпом. Тощая нескладная фигура постоянно маячит рядом. Проклятый оборванец даже умудрился затесаться в ряды борцов за чистоту крови — Упивающихся Смертью. У него нет права стоять среди наследников древних магических родов. Но чертов сын ведьмы и магла — здесь, прячется за одной из одинаковых белых масок.

Торжественный зал подавляет своим величием, массивные черные колонны поддерживают куполообразный потолок. Это — их храм, а они, Упивающиеся смертью — жрецы, отмеченные новым богом и объединенные высшей целью. Малфой не может смириться с тем, что свое призвание ему приходится делить с полукровкой. Но решения Господина не подлежат критике. Наказанием за малейший протест служит Круцио. 

По началу, благодаря своей изворотливости, Люциус умудрялся избегать гнева повелителя. Он даже возомнил себя особенным, единственным, исключительным. Вот только для Темного Лорда все они от нищего полукровки Снейпа до благороднейшего аристократа Малфоя — всего лишь рабы, обреченные маленькие солдатики. Они даже не пешки, потому что пешками жертвуют в расчете на конечную победу, а Темный Лорд разбрасывается слугами, ради удовлетворения безумного тщеславия. Ведь для него быть господином — значит, распоряжаться чужими жизнями, как своей собственностью. Но до тех пор, пока Люциус в фаворе, в его душе не возникает сомнений в правильности такого порядка. Они появляются после того, как он на собственной шкуре испытывает адскую боль от Круцио. Темный Лорд пытает его как последнего магла на глазах у всего ближнего круга. 

Упивающиеся смотрят на его мучения и тихо злорадствуют. «Наконец-то самовлюбленный павлин получил по заслугам», — думает Нотт. Стоящий рядом Долохов тоже считает, что Люциуса давно пора проучить — меньше будет заноситься. Сам процесс кажется ему скучным и совершенно не будоражит кровь, но он терпеливо ждет, когда наказание закончится, и они отправятся на настоящее боевое задание. Зато Беллатрисса сама не своя от возбуждения, лицо под маской раскраснелось, ротик приоткрылся в хищном оскале. Чужие страдания всегда действовали на нее, как запах крови на дикого зверя. А то что в этот раз под Круцио попал родственничек, лишь добавило привычному развлечению щепотку перца. Ведьма тихо вздыхает, ей мало наблюдать со стороны — хочется поучаствовать… Муж Беллатриссы ее увлечений не разделяет, но и Люциусу не сочувствует. Пора этому везунчику узнать, что такое немилость Темного Лорда. Похожие чувства испытывают и остальные: малодушную радость и страх оказаться на месте Малфоя. 

Никто из чистокровных колдунов не рискует отвести взгляда от Темного Лорда и его жертвы, боясь, что повелитель увидит в этом проявление несогласия и призрак мятежа. Снейп единственный, кто опустил голову и разглядывает пол. Правила игры ему известны, но он не может спокойно наблюдать за пыткой любимого человека, и в этом его слабость. Северус пытается справится с собой, так же, как Люциус пытается справится с болью, раздирающей его тело на части. Но они оба терпят неудачу. 

Впервые в жизни Малфою плевать на то, как он выглядит в глазах других. Раньше он не знал, что такое настоящая боль, и поэтому не может сопротивляться, не может стиснуть зубы и перетерпеть. Те, кто смотрят на пытку со стороны, лишь презрительно ухмыляются — надо же, как легко сломался спесивый лорд. А для Люциуса мучения длятся бесконечно долго. 

Минуту назад он был центром вселенной, а сейчас сжался до размеров жалкой букашки, на которой нависла тень от тяжелого сапога. Круцио превратило личность в кусок мяса, в животное, которое извивается на полу и орет, срывая голос. Белая маска закрывает лицо, никто не видит, как по щекам текут слезы. И это единственная его слабость, которая не выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Наплевав на честь, Люциус беззвучно умоляет Господина прекратить. Наконец, магия выпускает его из своих острых когтей. 

Когда Малфой приходит в себя, то все еще чувствует боль во всем теле, но она намного слабее, как едва тлеющие угли, оставшиеся после страшного пожара. Теперь колдун соображает, где он находится, и что нужно делать, он вспоминает о гордости, но не может подняться на ноги без чужой помощи. Прислушавшись, Люциус понимает, что «друзья-товарищи» бросили его одного, как полудохлую замученную зверушку. Оно и к лучшему, будет проще собраться с силами, не придется отвлекаться на любопытных свидетелей, которые жадно запоминают каждое его неловкое движение, каждый крик, каждый стон. А все затем, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем побольнее уязвить его, лорда Малфоя, маскируя оскорбление светской улыбкой. Паучье царство. Холод проникает сквозь ткань мантии, маска сбилась, и ничего не видно.

Звук приближающихся шагов гулко отдается от мраморных стен и потолка, его сопровождает тихий шелест плаща. Люциус догадывается кто идет к нему. Северус Снейп. У проклятого полукровки чутье, как у гиены. Малфой не помнит, как он проклял Снейпа в школе, да и не до воспоминаний ему сейчас.  
Еще одна отчаянная попытка встать на ноги заканчивается тем, что мышцы сводит судорогой, из горла вырывается полукрик-полувсхрип. А Северус уже рядом, он опускается на пол, руки обхватывают дрожащее тело. Маска исчезает с лица Люциуса, и хотя секунду назад колдун мечтал от нее избавиться, сейчас он совсем не рад, кусок картона был его единственной защитой. Прятал его чувства и слабости. Тихий протест напоминает то ли всхлип умирающего домашнего эльфа, то ли бессвязный лепет младенца. 

Малфой делает последнюю попытку подняться самостоятельно. Безуспешно. В глазах темнеет, но боль не дает потерять сознание. Она держит его, как цепь. Жизнь будто превратилась в ночной кошмар, из которого не возможно сбежать. Северус осторожно устраивает голову любимого на коленях, теплая ладонь бережно поддерживает затылок. Жесткая ткань плаща колет щеку, в одежде его «соратник» удобство и качество предпочитает изяществу и красоте. Снейп достает палочку и начинает творить исцеляющие заклятие. Магия накрывает тело Люциуса теплой волной, она забирает боль, возвращает силы. 

Северус ждет, что почувствовав себя лучше, Малфой тут же вскочит на ноги и умчится прочь. Но избавление от боли настоящее счастье, с которым Люциус не спешит расставаться. Зельевар нерешительно дотрагивается до бледной кожи, его руки пахнут антиожоговой мазью. Люциус слегка морщится, резкие запахи для него непривычны, но не отстраняется. То, что творится с ним похоже на приворот, ему все равно, что пальцы, которые ласково глядят его лицо — это пальцы полукровки Снейпа. Нежные прикосновения забирают страх, неуверенность, горечь унижения. Глаза поневоле закрываются, тело окутывает приятная теплота. Хочется раствориться в ней и забыть о прошлом, о будущем, о высоких идеалах и низких поступках. И вопреки первой заповеди слизеренцев, которая гласит: от других людей ничего кроме подлости не жди, Малфой чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Но он не мальчишка и знает, что будет дальше. От прикосновений до поцелуев, от поцелуев до совокупления — путь короткий. Люциус усаживается на полу, так чтобы их лица оказались напротив друг друга, так близко, что Серерус смущенно опускает глаза. Сейчас мысли лучшего (после Господина) легетимента легко прочтет и последний магл. Снейп бы и рад избавиться от своей неразделенной любви, но она такая же неотъемлемая часть его самого, как тень или отражение в зеркале. Зельевар кожей чувствует оценивающий взгляд серых глаз, кровь стучит в висках, он отчаянно пытается удержаться от совершения какой-нибудь унизительной глупости. 

Малфой тем временем внимательно изучает оробевшего волшебника. Снейп из тех людей, которые с годами почти не меняются. Время лишь добавляет им морщин, от которых лица становятся только угрюмее и мрачнее. Он хотел бы испытывать влечение к некрасивому полукровке. Настоящая любовь слишком редкий дар, чтобы просто отбросить ее в сторону, но… Бесполезно. Нельзя себя пересилить, нельзя изменить собственную природу и принципы. И остается лишь сожалеть об упущенной мечте. Люциус похож на мага, которому в руки попала книга с разгадками всех тайн мироздания, а он не смог прочитать ни слова, потому что был слеп на оба глаза. 

Маска возвращается на лицо, слабость так и не прошла до конца, и когда он встает, голова немного кружится. А в остальном — все в порядке, спасибо Снейпу, но тот будто превратился в каменную статую. Он не замечает легкого кивка в знак благодарности и не останавливает Люциуса, когда тот направляется к двери. Это хорошо. Теперь главное отбросить прочь все сомнения и как можно быстрее преодолеть расстояние до выхода. И пусть все случившееся исчезнет из памяти без следа. 

А Северус?.. Что Северус?.. Он встанет, дрожащими руками отряхнет мантию, поднимет с пола белую маску… К боли и разочарованию ему не привыкать. И к одиночеству тоже. Но в этот раз на душе слишком дерьмово, и мысли, одна безумнее другой, проносятся в голове. Империо, зелье подчинения, приворот… И к черту последствия, к черту планы Лорда, интриги Дамблдора…  
Но чужие игры для Северуса, как оковы, у него нет прав на опрометчивые поступки. Слишком высока цена. И поэтому, вместо любовного зелья, колдун выбирает огневиски. А утешение он найдет у очередной смазливой шлюхи. Вульгарно размалеванным мальчишкам из Лютного переулка плевать чьим именем их называют. Потом наступит утро, и когда антипохмельное зелье избавит его от головной боли, Северус в очередной раз пообещает себе, что выкинет Люциуса Малфоя из головы и будет жить своей жизнью.

***

Когда закончилась первая магическая война, Люциус ликовал вместе со всеми. Хотя сам он и оказался на проигравшей стороне, но министерские слушания, взятки, заседания Визенгамонта — ничтожная цена за свободу, которую он получил после падения Темного Лорда. Он надеялся, что темная метка на предплечье больше никогда не вспыхнет колдовским огнем. Но сначала в магический мир вернулся Гарри Поттер, а за ним, как хвост за сатаной — Волдеморт.

Все начинается снова: убийства, пытки, хождения на цыпочках вокруг повелителя, который окончательно утратил рассудок. Люциус отчаянно борется с ощущением безнадежности и со страхом, но страх не отпускает его даже в собственном имении, под надежной защитой охранных заклятий.  
Служить Темному Лорду становится все опаснее, каждое появление перед его очами — прыжок в омут, кишащий кровожадными чудовищами. Когда Люциуса ловят в отделе тайн, он даже вздыхает с облегчением. Министерские разбирательства пугают намного меньше, чем гнев Волдеморта. С чиновниками всегда можно договориться, и Малфой уверен, что все обойдется гигантским штрафом и лишением должности. Но перепуганные старики из Визенгамонта решают по-другому, они слишком торопятся откреститься от своих прошлых ошибок и заблуждений. Теперь каждый кричит на всех углах, что с самого начала верил в возвращение Темного Лорда. 

Люциуса отправляют в Азкабан. Когда его запирают в тесной камере, колдун слишком потрясен и подавлен, чтобы бояться или негодовать. В первый день он просто сидит на узкой кровати и рассматривает стену, изредка переводя взгляд на зарешеченное окошко под потолком. В отличие от других тюрем, в Азкабане нет ни крыс, ни тараканов, ни клопов, присутствие дементоров действует на паразитов лучше всякой отравы. Но Малфой отсутствие живности в камере попросту не замечает, в его прошлой жизни встречались исключительно ручные крысы, а тараканы, вши и клопы и вовсе существовали лишь в книжках.

По началу Люциус уверен, что он не сможет привыкнуть к отвратительному тухлому запаху своего нового обиталища, но через два дня он перестает замечать вонь. Холод донимает сильнее. Свет почти не проникает через маленькое окно, зато промозглый морской воздух свободно просачивается в камеру. Утром зуб на зуб не попадает. Колдун пытается представить, как же узники выживают зимой. Грязное тонкое одеяло почти не согревает. Стражники забрали у него мантию, но еще не выдали тюремную робу. Он остался в рубашке и брюках и теперь мало чем отличается от обычного магла. 

Впрочем, днем здесь еще терпимо. Холод, грязь, вонь, паршивая еда, которой стыдно кормить даже бродячую собаку, уйма свободного времени для мучительных размышлений… Постепенно привыкаешь ко всему и думаешь, что сумеешь дождаться освобождения. А потом приходит ночь и становится по-настоящему жутко. Из-за дементоров или из-за другой чертовщины, но вся тюрьма, будто старое проклятое кладбище, где живым нет места. До рассвета Люциус не может сомкнуть глаз, он дрожит, как маленький ребенок. Наверно, именно так начинают сходить с ума. Если бы ночи были длиннее, он бы не выдержал, но летом утро наступает относительно быстро. И колдун опять задается вопросом, что будет зимой, думать об этом страшно, и он возвращается к мечтам о свободе. 

Зеркала в камере нет, Люциус не замечает, что в его серебристых волосах появились первые седые пряди. Он сидит на кровати, изредка потирая рукой отросшую щетину, ощущение нечистоты выводит из себя. А разум должен быть абсолютно спокоен, иначе ему никогда не сообразить, как же выбраться отсюда. Но как молоденькие ведьмочки, пляшущие вокруг майского шеста, его мысли кружат вокруг одного и того же вопроса. «Как я мог так ошибиться», — думает Люциус. В своих убеждениях он не раскаивается, грязнокровкам нет места в магическом мире, но он жалеет, что поверил дешевому ярмарочному фигляру Волдеморту. И ради пустышки пожертвовал всем: своей жизнью, честью семьи, будущим сына. 

За дверью раздаются шаги, узник вздрагивает. Уже наступил вечер, и пора ужинать? Как быстро, неужели он теряет ощущение времени? Но это не стражник с миской склизкой бурды, сегодня к заключенному пришел гость. Люциус выпрямляет спину и приветствует Снейпа кривоватой улыбкой. А тот разглядывает его, слегка прищурив темные глаза. Лицо полукровки непроницаемо, и нельзя понять, какие чувства у него вызывает новый «лорд Азкабана» и его «роскошные покои». Если бы в карманах брюк завалялась пара галлеонов, Малфой, не раздумывая, отдал бы их, чтобы узнать, что сейчас видит зельевар. 

Северус не мастер светских бесед и сразу же переходит к цели визита, разговор двух Упивающихся посвящен очередному грандиозному проекту Темного Лорда, а в конце гость небрежно произносит: 

— Я принес магический талисман, — небольшой плотный сверток появляется в руке Снейпа, сначала он хочет протянуть его Малфою, но потом просто кладет на койку. — Магия должна защитить тебя от влияния дементоров. 

Люциус молча кивает, вихрь неоконченных неясных мыслей проносится у него в голове. Почему, после стольких лет, полукровка все равно заботится о нем? Зачем снова и снова искать встречи с тем, кто тебя не любит? Но Северус и сам не знает ответа, впрочем, изменить он ничего не может. Согласно древним мудрецам мир держался на трех китах, у Снейпа тоже были свои «киты»: долг, школьная рутина и любовь к Люциусу Малфою. 

— Почему именно ты приходишь, когда мне нужна помощь? — спрашивает Люциус. 

— Ошибаешься. Я всегда рядом, ты просто не замечаешь меня в толпе своих обожателей. Но одна неудача — все твои друзья уходят, и с тобой остаюсь лишь я, — голос Снейпа немного дрожит — это единственное проявление волнения. 

Полумрак делает черты мягче, их резкость и некрасивость уже не бросается в глаза. В тесной камере они стоят почти вплотную, и Люциусу достаточно протянуть руку, одно прикосновение может изменить всю его жизнь, но Малфой остается верен себе, своим принципам и родовой чести. 

— Мы же не можем вылезти из собственной кожи, — говорит он. 

— Не можем, — соглашается Снейп. 

На этом они и расстаются, зельевар покидает камеру так стремительно, что Люциус не успевает сказать ему «спасибо». Но колдун уверен, что у него еще будет шанс, ведь Северус всегда рядом. Да только, все шансы уже вышли.

***

Малфой бежит, ноги скользят по мокрой земле, путаются в длинных стеблях трав. За его спиной, в сером небе, чернеют островерхие башни Хогвартса. Погони нет, но это не значит, что можно копошиться и медлить. Пока враги оплакивают своих мертвых, у него есть время пересечь антиаппарационный барьер и сбежать. Все, что Люциус мог сделать для своего сына и рода Малфоев, он сделал, теперь нужно позаботиться о собственной шкуре. И не стоит задаваться вопросом зачем?

Беглец добирается до мрачной стены огромных деревьев и прячется в их густой тени. Он продолжает путь, держась кромки Запретного леса. Так выходит длиннее, но безопаснее. Дышать тяжело, грудь сдавливают крепкие тиски, и каждый вздох отдается болью в боку. Он останавливается и опирается рукой о толстый ствол дуба, мох под ладонью похож на губку, пропитанную водой, Люциус не сразу замечает, что рукав промок, но, отдышавшись, он понимает, что в ботиках хлюпает вода, одежда в грязи, а холодные тяжелые капли падают сверху. Одна из них метко попадает прямо за шиворот, и неприятный холод заставляет вздрогнуть. Хорошо хоть дождь закончился. Пахнет влажной землей, корой, мхом. 

Малфой не большой любитель природы, особенно, такой природы, мокрой, сырой и враждебной. За лесными шорохами и шелестом листвы его слух пытается разобрать шаги преследователей. Беглец вытирает лоб и откидывает седые пряди со лба. Куда девалась его моложеватость, щеголеватость, прямая осанка? Лицо осунулось, глаза запали, появились глубокие борозды морщин. Страх гонит Люциуса дальше, и он упрямо бредет вперед походкой дряхлого старика. 

У него было богатство, уважение общества, славное имя и блестящие будущее, но все ушло как вода сквозь сито. Был человек, который любил Малфоя верно и преданно… 

И он ушел, туда, откуда уже не возвращаются. И наверняка похоронят полукровку с большими почестями, чем опального аристократа. Все-таки судьба их уравняла. Лишившись всего, Люциус обрадовался бы, окажись Снейп рядом. Для всех остальных он — мертвец, а исполнение приговора — вопрос времени. В их будущем Малфою места нет, а ведь он еще дышит, чувствует, борется. И отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь увидел бы в нем живого человека, а не живой труп. Но рядом с ним больше никого нет. 

Сколько можно  
Загонять себя в капкан и звать меня  
Я ведь рядом  
Я с тобой в цепи холодного огня  
Ненавижу  
Эти злые языки, хочу молчать  
Но не солгать…

Эхо СУББОТА XIV


End file.
